My other dimension
by Uchiha Sara
Summary: despues de recordar su pasado entristecedor amu vuelve a su dimension para entrenar durante 3 años, quien pensaria que la debilucha tsundere se convertiria en una de las mejores y mas fuertes shinobis del mundo ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**_Etto... hola  
_**

**_Sara: Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste  
_**

**_Neru: ahora mueve tu culo y escribe  
_**

**_Sara: hmp ah y una cosa mas… si eres amante de Sakuputis ¡NO! Leas este fic por que voy a hacer lo que sea para que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa ^^  
_**

**_Disclaimer: shugo chara no me pertenece es propiedad de peach-pit y tampoco naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto si naruto fuera mio sakura estaría muerta~  
_**

"**_pensamientos"  
_**

**_-dialogos-  
_**

**_Sara: disfruten nyaaa~  
_**

**_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_  
**

**Hinamori amu. Una chica de tez blanca, cabellos cortos y rosas _(A/N: ahh~ parece tinte xD)_ y de hermosos ojos ambar_(A/N: no es mi culpa no saber describir bien ¬¬)_. Eran las 10pm y la mencionada antes estaba en la entrada de su hermoso hogarcon 2 grandes maletas azules y sus guardianes chara volando a su alrededor.  
**

**-Amu-chan, ¿estas segura de esto?- le pregunto dia un poco preocupada por amu.  
**

**-dia, tengo que volver- dijo la hinamori pensando en su pasado y sonriendo de lado- ya saben, tengo que cuidarlo, es demasiado idiota, y además- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y dijo con sus ojos cerrados- lo extraño y…- dijo desasiendo su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño-estoy harta de estar tan gorda-diciendo eso a sus charas de salió una gota por la nuca- por dios miren esto- dijo agarrándose sus chichos_(A/N: al decir "chichos" me recuerda a una amiga)(P/D: "los chichos son pedacitos de grasa que sobresalen")  
_**

**-no exageres/desu-dijeron sus 4 guardianas en unisonó.  
**

**-¿Amu-chan, como vas a abrir el portal desu?-_(A/N: Amu puede abrir portales….. ¡Que! Es mi imaginación y hago lo que quiera con ella, pero ¡NUNCA! Pondría a sakuputis con naruto-kun)  
_**

**-tenemos que ir al bosque_-(A/N: amu tiene chakra.)(Neru: ¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR EL PUTO FIC!)(A/N: ¡URUSAI!)(Neru: ¡que me calle!)(A/N: hai sigamos con el fic)  
_**

**-¿no vas a despedirte? –pregunto ran encima de su cabeza.  
**

**-iie, no creo que importe mucho- dijo amu con cara de tristeza.  
**

**-¿Qué pasara con tus padres, no crees que estarán muy preocupados?- pregunto dia, no le gustaba la situación en la que estaban. Amu quería ir y ellas tenían que apoyar sus decisiones pase lo que pase, no quería alejarse de ella.  
**

**-no te preocupes dia, les deje una nota en la mesa diciendo todo lo que pasaba, claro no lo de las dimensiones- respondió amu mirando hacia la calle, al verificar de que no había nadie dio un gran salto y aterrizo cuidadosamente en la calle. Luego corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al bosque y de un salto ágil salto hacia una rama y otra, saltaba con un poco de dificultad pero logro equilibrarse rápidamente- hace mucho que no hacia esto-dijo hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque esa era una noche hermosa, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban la tierra, en realidad esa era una de las noches mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, ese hermoso azul le recordaba a alguien especial.  
**

**-Ikuto-kun- susurro para si misma sentada en una rama y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y pensó en todas las veces que había estado con el, desde que lo conoció, cuando intento robar a miki y a su, como olvidar ese momento. También recordó todas las veces que Ikuto y Tadase peleaban. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando recordó cuando este la beso, cerro sus ojos ambar y sin que se diera cuenta apareció una estrella fugaz, suerte para ella que en ese momento pidió un deseo "quisiera que todos algún dia nos volvamos a ver" al desear eso sus ojos se abrieron y se volvieron cristalinos, lo iba a extrañar todo. Cuando rima y nagihiko peleaban, cuando yaya actuaba como una bebe, a utau y a kukai haciendo competencias de quien come mas ramen, a kairi y su confesión, a su príncipe tadase, y lo que había pasado con ikuto e easter. Y al pensar en eso sus lagriman empezaron a salir, ¿acaso erauna masoquista? ¿sabia que tenia que dejar de pensar en todo eso, sus charas la miraban con preocupación, mucha preocupación. Amu les había contado todo su pasado y lo que había pasado con sus verdaderos padres, les había dicho lo de sus dos amadas hermanas y que se había borrado su memoria (A/N: repito….. es miiii fic y le borre la memoria por que es miiiii fic *abrasar fic* mmmm creo que contare lo que paso pero en el otro chapter te quiero dejar con dudas) Amu seguía sollozando le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado en su infancia, no tenía muchos amigos pero, si conoció a un niño de cabellos rubios que era igual que ella y por eso lo quería tanto- ¡casi lo olvido!- grito amu levantándose en la rama ya con las maletas en el suelo- ¡esperen aquí!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez a sus charas.  
**

**-Amu-chan- gritaron las charas pero no fueron suficientemente rápidas como para alcanzarla.  
**

**_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_ **

**-Ikuto-nya- dijo un chara azul ya aburrido por el largo conciertode su amo  
**

**-que quieres yoru- dijo un peliazul sin siquiera mirarlo _(A/N: gente desconsiderada)_  
**

**-cuando volvemos a Tokio-nya- decía yoru recontándose en la cabeza del violinista _(A/N:ahhhhhh si amu tiene 13 y ikuto 17 lo voy a hacer mas joven por que tendría que tener 18 y no lo quiero tan viejo después de los tres años, mierda estoy dando spoiler)_**

**-cierto ha pasado un año- dijo embozando una sonrisa ¡VOLVERIA A VER A AMU! O eso pensaba el- volvemos mañana- al pronunciar esas palabras cerro sus hermosos ojos zafiros y le vino a la mente todas las veces que había acosado a amu _(A/N: ¬¬ sexy acosador)(Neru: si ikuto es muy sensual) _"amu , ¿como estaras ahora?" _(N/A: para los que están ilusionados con que voy a hacer amuto no estoy segura pero, si lo hago no pondré lemmon ni besos melosos que asco)  
_**

**_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

**Estaba frente de su casa/mansión y de un salto llego a la ventana del balcón y la abrió, busco en su cuarto completo hasta que la encontró. En sus pequeñas manos sostenía un hermoso collar con un cristal azul transparente_(A/N: es como el que tiene el huevo de dia pero mas fino, es el tan transparente como el cristal que le dio guren a yukimaru en naruto, dios cuantas jodidas explicaciones, los quiero tanto que les digo todo)_ de sus ojos salieron lagrimas de alegría, moriría si perdía ese collar era lo mas importante que tenia, se lo habían dado las personas mas importantes _(a demás de su amigo de su infancia_) del mundo.  
**

**Se miro un su espejo_(A/N:creo que tiene xD)_ y se puso su hermoso collar en su cuello, siempre lo ocultaba porque, si sus padres lo veían pensarían que era robado. Luego salto por la ventana y corrió hasta donde había dejado a sus charas y sus maletas.**

**-chicas- las llamo amu y les regalo una sonrisa- vamos- después de esas palabras amu hizo un cantico_(A/N: no tengo ni la mas remota idea usen su imaginación)_ y un portal de color blanco se empezó a abrir y se reflejo otro bosque, lo atravesó, un mundo nuevo le esperaba.  
**

**_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
_**

**_Sara: y ¿que les pareció el primer chapter de mi fic? Si quieren lancen tomates me gustan mucho  
_**

**_Neru: ¿cuando aparesco yo?  
_**

**_Sara: no me jodas…. ¿reviews? Onegaiii porfavor inspírenme  
_**

**_Sara:si tienen alguna idea me gustaría oírla ^^ _**

**_Sara y Neru: Ja ne _**


	2. La Nota

Sara: konnichiwaaa como les trata la vida?  
Neru: mal gracias a tu existencia  
Sara: nee  
Neru: di el disclaimer  
Sara: bien al disclaimer  
Disclaimer: shugo chara no me pertenese es propiedad de peach-pit , naruto pertenece a kishimoto-sama  
Sara: ahh, lo del pasado de amu lo voy a poner en otro chapter U.U Quiero agradecer los reviews. lamento haber subido el mismo chapter 2 veces ^^U.

-dialogos

"Pensamientos"

Disfuten~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El sol estaba por salir, las flores se abrían y las gotas de rocío se resbalaban de estas, era una mañana bastante fría, ami que se habia levantado estaba bajando las escaleras de su hogar llegando a la cocina, mientras abría la nevera y sacaba un pequeño jarrón y luego tomo un vaso de vidrio, vertió el agua en el vaso, estaba apunto de guardar la jarra y esta al tomarla, choco contra es vaso de vidrio provocando que este se volteara empapando al instante la nota, en un intento de evitar que el vaso se rompiera ami estiro su brazo destruyendo lo que quedaba de la nota, al intentar agarrar el vaso, fallo y este se callo y al instante de chocar contra el suelo se destruyó provocando un terrible ruido.

A causa de este ruido los padres de Ami se despertaron, y rápidamente bajaron las escaleras a ver que se había roto y si sus "dos" hijas estaban bien.  
Al ver a ami, su madre camino hacia ami tratando de no pisar ninguno de los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que estaban regados en todas partes. Luego cargo a ami y hizo lo mismo que anteriormente.

-ami estas bien, te lastimaste, te ha pasado algo?!- su madre estaba un poco histerica... Comenzo a revisarla para confirmar si no se habia cortado- *suspiro* dios, donde esta amu?- le dijo observandola y esperando una respuesta de su hija.

-Ami-chan~- su padre la abrazaba fuertemente con castadas en sus ojos.

-ami podrías ir a despertar a amu en lo que yo limpio este desastre- la señora ya estaba caminando hacia la escoba en lo que su pequeña subia las estaleras.

-Onee-chan!- llegando abrio/estampo la puerta contra la pared y al ver que el bulto de la cama seguía inmóvil decidió avanzar y quitarle las sábanas, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver que lo que estaba ahí no era su hermana, eran almohadas y sábanas amontonadas- Okaa-san- ami salia de la habitación y estaba bajando las escaleras, su madre habia terminado de limpiar.

-pasa algo ami?- dijo su madre terminando de limpiar el desastre que hizo su hija y caminando hacia esta- despertaste a amu?-le volvió a preguntar sentandose en unos de los sofas de la casa.

-Onee-chan no esta- dijo despreocupadamente mientras miraba a su madre- Tampoco esta en el baño- dijo sabiendo que iba a preguntar si estaba ahí. Estaba en shock, subió/salto por las escaleras y corrió hacia la habitación de amu. Abrio la puerta que había sido cerrada por el viento.

-Amu!- grito la madre de la mencionada azotando la puerta contra la pared(A/N: que violentas)-donde estas!- grito buscando por toda la alcoba menos en su armario, un gran error, no se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente vació. salio de la habitación y pensó que estaría en la escuela, pero quería estar segura de eso así que arreglo a ami lo mas rápido posible para que ami pudiera ir a la primaria tomo su bolso y las llaves, salio de la casa y llevo a ami a la primaria. Entro a su auto, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su esposo que este respondió al instante.

-si?- escucho la voz de su esposo atraves del aparato.

-amu no esta en la casa- dijo la castaña, no escucho nada por parte de su esposo.

-esta en la escuela-? respondió el fotógrafo.

-no estoy segura, estoy en camino- respondió parada en un semáforo- adiós- al decir eso colgó el aparato. Ya en la escuela fue a la oficina del director- Amu ha llegado?!-pregunto, no, mejor dicho le grito al director y este levanto su cabeza.

-señorita hinamori, supongo que ya debería estar con sus amigos- dijo con su típica sonrisa- vamos- dijo levantándose de su asiento. La guió por la escuela hasta llegar a un jardín lleno de flores - tadase-kun- le llamo sonriendo, este volteo al igual que los otros. La madre de amu observo y... Amu no estaba.

-pasa algo?-pregunto mirando al director y, se dio cuenta de que la señora que le acompañaba era la madre de la pelirosa -por que esta la madre de hinamori-san aqui?- volvio a preguntar tadase.  
-chicos, amu ya llego?- le pregunto con semblante serio, el mencionado se sorprendió por este gesto, pues, son escasas las veces que se le ve tan serio.

-"Por favor di que si, por favor si que si"- se repetía una y otra vez la castaña en su interior.

-no, no la he visto- dijo y vio la cara de la madre de amu, se sorprendió al ver que esta siquiera se movió apenas susurro el nombre de su hija. El director miro sobre su hombro y se volteo.

-señora pasa algo?-pregunto a la castaña un poco preocupado.

-Amu-chan, ella... No aparece, creo que... Que...- no termino la oración, apenas sus lágrimas empezaron a salir silenciosamente. Todos estaban en shock, "esto no puede ser cierto" pensaban una y otra vez, habían escuchado bien? Amu, esa, esa amu... habia desaparecido? Hubiesen querido haber escuchado mal, pero no es asi.

-nani?- apenas logro tadase pronunciar esas palabras.

-esto, es una broma, verdad- dijo rima, con voz quebrada, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas provocando que estas se volvieran húmedas. Sin embargo, yaya no lloraba como siempre lo hacia, sino que estaba quieta mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, los chicos no pronunciaron una sola palabra.

-señora, no esta en ninguna parte?- dijo tadase, su voz se comenzó a quebrar y sus lágrimas salieron, haciendo que nagihiko tambien empiece sollozar. En cambio, sus charas, los consolaban.

Hasta ahora, el unico que no estaba sollozando era el director, que los miraba, se puso a pensar que habia pasado con amu, habia escapado o... habia sido secuestrada. Ninguna de las dos era buena respuesta.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-achuuu- estornudo una chica de cabellos rosas mientras corría por el bosque ,la mencionada paro- parece que ya se han dado cuenta...- dijo mirando hacia una bolsa que le habían dado los guardianes, en esta se asomaban sus charas- me pregunto cuando llegaremos a konoha- dijo dando un gran suspiro de cansancio, había estado caminando a su aldea por mucho tiempo- me estoy muriendo- dijo recostandose al lado de un gran árbol-voy a morir, no quiero morir, estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo con cascadas en los ojos, abrió los ojos de repente cuando escucho un ruido y se oculto en unos arbustos, sin dejar rastro alguno de que estuvo ahi. Observo y había algo que le parecía algo muy extraño-este...chakra- pronuncio algo sorprendida.

-amu-chan qu- trato de decir suu pero su boca fue tapada por un dedo de amu, esta la miro y observo que tenia una cara seria.

-silencio- susurro a suu, luego poso su mirada al frente-puede que allá no las puedan ver o oír pero...- dijo en voz baja-aqui...- al decir eso paro y cerro los ojos, cada vez sentía las presencias mas cerca. Estos aterrizaron y abrió e entrecerro los ojos para observar mejor, se sorprendió al ver que NO estaba equivocada.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Un chico de pelo azulado, alto alrededor de unos 17 años estaba dentro de un avión... Parecia molesto. Detrás del mencionado, un niño de unos 10 años estaba... Pateando su haciento.

-"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10- repetia una y otra vez en su mente -"solo una hora, solo una hora"- se volvió a decir el peliazul interiormente, hasta que escucho algo que, bueno, le cago la vida.

"Llegaremos a tokyo dentro de 3 horas, lamentamos el retraso"

-"….."- ya estaba harto de ese niño, se dio vuelta para encarar el niño que pateaba su lugar. Le dirigió una mirada asesina, la cual no funciono ya que, este le saco la lengua- señora, podria calmar a su hijo?- dijo Ikuto, dirigiéndole una mirada a la señora.

-cariño, ¿tienes hambre?- ignoro a Ikuto olimpicamente dandole una menta de piña a su hijo, que este solo la tomo.

-¡no me gusta la piña!- grito tirando la menta al frente, la cual golpeo a ikuto.

-¿fresa?- dijo su madre mostrándole un caramelo de fresa, este le golpeo la mano, todos llegaban a la cara de ikuto.

-¡NO!

-¿Naranja?

-¡NO!

-¿mora?

-¡NO!

-¿melocotón?

-¡NO!

-¿frambuesa?

-¡NO!

-¿uva?

-¡NO!

-¿chocolate?

-N- no termino la palabra y miro el caramelo interesado. Lo tomo y lo metio en su boca.

-con menta en el centro- al decir esto el niño escupió la menta, la cual se pego en la cara del

peliazul -_-U

-Ikuto-nya aguanta, piensa en tu lugar feliz- dijo Yoru detrás de el, hizo que lo encarara.

-yoru... Callate- dijo Ikuto friamente con los ojos cerrados-"Solo tengo que distraerme con algo... Algo"- dijo mentalmente, para luego sacar algo de su bolsillo- niño, toma...- dijo dándole al enano algo parecido a un chocolate de color blanco.

-que es- dijo observandole con ojos entrecerrados.

-...chocolate- dijo el peliazul, mintio, en realidad eso era algo que nadie se imaginaria... Que era ¿veneno? ¿Droga? ¿Veneno? No. El niño lo tomo inmediatamente y lo metio a su boca y despudes de unos momentos empezó a tambalearse.

-¡¿que le diste!?- grito la mujer sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo-demonio xP.

-es...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sara: muajajajajja*risa maniatica* me encanta hacer eso :3

Neru: te odio *desprecio*

Sara: por que? Dejar dudas es saludable

Hikari: si claro...

Sara: Hikari-Onee-chan~ gracias por la idea de las mentas ^^

Hikari: e.e

Neru: te retrasaste en llegar imbécil

Hikari: es que me daba flojera levantarme de la cama (honestidad ante todo)

Sara: Buano... espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Sara, Hikari, Neru: Ja ne


End file.
